ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW House of Glass (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = EAW Battle of Egypt (2019) | nextevent = EAW Reasonable Doubt (2019) | lastevent2 = House of Glass (2017) | nextevent2 = House of Glass (2020) }} House of Glass (2019) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the Dynasty brand of Elite Answers Wrestling. The event will take place on November 2, 2019, at the in , . It is the eighth event in the House of Glass chronology. Production Background Storylines At Battle of Egypt, TLA came seconds of winning the World Heavyweight Championship. At the very last second, champion Impact used the power of the Gawd contract to void the match. After the match, a returning Sienna Jade provides a distraction for TLA as Impact low blows TLA before restarting the match. As a result, Impact retains the title. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Impact and Jade are in the ring as they mock StarrStan, the fans, and TLA after robbing him of the World Championship. StarrStan comes out and reveals that TLA and Impact will fight each other for the title in a Glass Wallz Match. Via the power of the Gawd Contract, Jade will be the special guest referee in the match. On the October 12 edition of Fight Grid, Justin Windgate face Eric Havoc and the winner would move on to face Lethal Consequences for the National Elite Championship. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Consequences faced Darcy May Morgan in a winning effort. After the match, Windgate appeared out of nowhere and attacked Consequences. The altercation resulting in a heated brawl. According to the EAW site, it was announced that Consequences and Windgate would be in a Glass Tables Match. On the October 12 episode of Fight Grid, Jenny Cien and Aniyah Mitchell teamed up to face National Elite Champion, Lethal Consequences and Lindsey Kingsley in a winning effort. After the match, it escalates to a brawl between Cien and Mitchell as they end the show on that note. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Cien is in the ring as she talks about a bunch of things. Most specifically, Mitchell. Mitchell comes out as both of them have an exchange of heated words. Out of nowhere, Archimedes J. Manson ziplines and gets his words in and inserts himself back into the New Breed Championship picture. On the October 25 episode of Dynasty, it was announced by Michael Belfort that Cien will defend her title against Mitchell and Manson at House of Glass in a Glass Weapons Match. At Battle of Egypt, Kassidy Heart defended the Universal Women's Championship against Hall of Famer, Kendra Shamez. After the match, Ms. Cash in the Vault, Raven Roberts cashed in her briefcase and ended Heart's four-month championship reign. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Heart was in the middle of a photoshoot when she was attacked by Dynasty's newest member, The Visual Prophet. Viz explains that this is partially payback for Mr. DEDEDE attacking Nina two months ago. Viz makes a challenge for Heart at House of Glass. On the October 25 episode of Dynasty, Viz has an in-ring segment, where he talks down on Heart before Heart gets in the ring to attack Viz. Heart also attacks Nina, breaking her shoulders in the process. Heart vows to introduce Viz to a level of agony and misery that Viz could never fathom in a 1000 Shards of Glass Match. On the October 12 edition of Fight Grid, Darcy May Morgan issues out the challenge to Jenny Cien at House of Glass. Osamu Arcichida comes out and reminds Morgan that a few weeks ago, she insulted Arcichida. The one thing that Arcichida wants from Morgan is an apology. Morgan claims that she owes him nothing and if anyone owes Arcichida an apology, it's Arcichida himself for throwing away his own potential and career and walking around as everyone owes him something. Instead of apologizing, Morgan claims that she's going to fuck Arcichida up. A brawl erupts as security separates these two Elitists. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Morgan has a backstage interview where she is confused about why she's not getting a New Breed Championship Match. Arcichida interrupts her and downplays everything that she has said so far and her EAW career. StarrStan arrives and announces that they will be facing off at House of Glass. It was announced on the EAW site that Morgan and Archichida will face each other in a Glass Ropes Match. After being taken out by Drake King before their big match at Operation: Doomsday, Cage made his return to EAW by facing The Visual Prophet at Battle of Egypt. Viz walked away with the victory after King provided a distraction. On the October 18 episode of Dynasty, Cage speaks and it is announced that at House of Glass, King and Cage will be settling their feud in a match that is months in the making in a Red Wallz Match. On the October 25 episode of Dynasty, King is interviewed by Molly Waters. King claims that Cage is someone with something to prove. King is not afraid of Cage and Red Wallz doesn't intimidate him at all. Anyone that has stepped into the ring has gotten the best version of King and it's because he doesn't fear anything. Later in the show, Cage attacks King during his match with The Visual Prophet with a steel chair and proceeds to assault him. Cage stands tall to end the show. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2019 Category:EAW Dynasty